Tournament of Hell
by Kawaii Youkai
Summary: YYHxIY It seems the well isn't the only way to travel through time. Naraku finds a portal and plans to rule this time, only now: Almost everyone's dead. He announces a tournament for the strongest, winner earning the title of General in his army.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: As much as I hate to admit it, I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inu Yasha

000000000000000000000000000000000000

I've had this idea in my head for a while now, and I mean a LONG while, and even though I know  
  
I really need to finish my other two stories I'm working on, this one won't get out of my head, so,  
  
oh well, read on!

0000000000000000000000

Tournament of Hell: Volume One  
PrologueNaraku surveyed the destructed lands with sadistic glee. Death and decay engulfed everythingunto the horizon. Naraku had a mission, and he was not about to fail. He would have the pure energies that surrounded the mikos. Kikyou was as good as his now, all he needed was her reincarnated self: Kagome.  
  
The two most powerful mikos to live, besides that of Midoriko herself.  
  
But even they might have been a challenge to her, once banded together with their combined forces.  
  
He was sure to control InuYasha once he had their minds, for the stupid half-breed was a love-sick fool, he would follow them to the pits of hell, and had even pledged to Kikyou that he would.Kagome, well, Naraku wasn't sure what he would do for Kagome, but he knew that the dog hanyou's feelings went even deeper for her than that of Kikyou's. Inu Yasha felt sorry and pitied Kikyou, but her hatred for him would bring them all down to hell.  
  
But what the poor fools did not realize, was that Naraku himself was hell.  
  
He had control of the greatest army to live, or rather, die. For his army was of undead souls, ones that had been tormented and tortured, seeking revenge in blood money for what had become of them. Although he had no real need of the army, he did not feel low enough to dirty his own hands with the taint of Inu Yasha and his companions.  
  
Naraku did not wish to kill the group as of yet, but the thought of toying with their minds once more excited him in a way unimaginable to any people with only a small amount of pureness in their heart.  
  
Naraku kept them alive for his own reasons.  
  
He placed a curse on the Monk's family line of sons. He did this in order to warn those that  
displeased him. He had made a deal with the Grandfather of the Houshi Miroku, but the man decided once he received what he wanted, he no longer wished to speak with Naraku. Naraku  
came to him in many forms, as messengers of himself, but when the Monk finally tried to exorcize a "messenger", Naraku became annoyed. And when Naraku becomes annoyed, someone pays. That payment came in the form of an air rip, a wind tunnel if you will, to be placed in the right hand of the monk's. A generational curse that slowly devours the soul of it's occupant, then pulls in the body to finish the job. Naraku knew this was worse than death, so he displayed the raw force and nature of himself to those that opposed him: You displease me, you die; You annoy me, and I curse you and your family.  
  
He forced Kikyou and Inu Yasha to betray one another. With this he proved that with no real betrayal on a lover's part, he could force them to believe and hate each other. He lusted after the priestess Kikyou, and in doing so, gave up his soul to become Naraku, an entity that was made up of no one soul, half Onigumo, half a horde of demons.  
  
He killed of all but one of the Taiji-ya peoples, Sango. The Slayers worried him, so he disposed of them like trash, leaving all but one alive. Naraku placed a Shikon Shard in her brother's back, to controlling him, but the boy had been dead, and so could not be brought back to life. Naraku controlled his body, but his soul had gone, unbeknownst to his elder sibling. Through Kohaku, the younger brother of Sango, he carried a weakness of her.  
  
Naraku knew he had to take possession of the whole Shikon Jewel soon, else he would be killed and his soul destroyed by the group, for their powers were growing stronger by the moment.  
  
Inu Yasha had surpassed his father, not quite his brother yet, but he had killed Ryokotsusei (sp?), his father's worst enemy, and the one that Inu Tashio had died after the battle with.  
  
Naraku's thoughts turned back to the destruction he had created. A smirk appeared at the sight of it, and Naraku looked almost gleeful. 'Time to look for survivors,' he though, 'and for those that lived THAT attack, to kill them.'  
  
With his smirk still on his face, Naraku strode around the carnage, ignoring the foul stench of human piss and burning flesh. As he entered what appeared to have used to have been a human trading market, something caught his eye.  
  
It was a mirror.  
  
There was no unusual look about it, but Naraku's demon instincts told him that there was a mystical force to it. The mirror stood almost six feet high, taller than Naraku himself. It was set in unpolished silver (It may have been polished before Naraku's attack on everything, but it was not covered n filth), nothing truly expensive or exquisite about it.  
  
Naraku reached out a clawed finger to touch it, and when he came in contact with it, a warm feeling went through his finger, up his arm, and into his body. A blue-ish aura came into sight from it, and Naraku soon had a look of curiosity upon his face.  
  
It did not hurt Naraku, so he ordered one of his undead army men over to him. "Step into that mirror," he ordered the soldier. The soldier appeared a bit confused, but he did not wish to die again, so he placed his foot into the mirror, the blue aura returned, and when the soldier was half-way through, Naraku ordered him to stop. "When you reach the other side, take a brief look around and return quickly, tell me what you see when you return." The soldier nodded and stepped through the doorway, disappearing into the blue light and out of sight. 

111111111111111111111111  
  
Kagome sighed as she climbed the ladder out of the Bone Eater's Well. She'd had to sit Inu Yasha three times to get him to agree with letting her stay four days, and even that had been pushing it. As she neared the top of the well, she threw her big yellow backpack over the edge and climbed out of the well. Kagome dusted herself off and walked up the wooden stairs to the shrine grounds, leaving her book bag to pick up later.  
  
As she slid the door open to leave the well house, a clothed hand was placed over her mouth, and she smelled the sweetness of chloroform on it. Releasing a blaze of purifying miko energy, a blast of pink glow surrounded her as she threw her attacker away from her with her powers. She collapsed on top of her legs, which folded beneath her from the shock.  
  
As Kagome inspected the attacker, she saw something she did NOT expect to see.  
  
Even though he looked much older, she would recognize that fluffy yellow tail and fox paws anywhere. Kagome stared in shock at his unconscious form at a loss.  
  
It was Shippou.

00000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Mwaaa haaaa haaaa! I'll bet you weren't expecting that!!! Actually.......... I wasn't expecting it either....... Well, I guess we'll just see where this takes us then, huh? Oh, and expect the chapters to be MUCH longer, I'm going for....... hopefully six to ten pages on Word Perfect. Maybe more, and considering this was three pages long, expect it to be about twice or three times as long as this chapter was. YAY! R&R!!!

00000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
PUSH  
  
THE  
  
BUTTON  
  
RIGHT  
  
DOWN  
  
HERE!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!


	2. Volume One, Chapter One: Meet 'n Greet

Disclaimer: Me no own; you no sue.  
  
000000000000000000000  
  
Tournament of Hell  
  
Volume One: Chapter One  
  
Meet 'n Greet  
  
Kagome placed a cool washrag on the kitsune's forehead. He was still unconscious, and Kagome knew she had to let him rest. She was a bit confused though. Why was he here; in her time? Although Kagome didn't know why that was, and why he attacked her, she knew that he was her little kitsune son, and he should be treated as such. With care. She would learn what she needed when he awoke, but until then she would have to be content to be in the dark about it.  
  
11111111111111  
  
Inu Yasha huffed.  
  
Kagome would be gone for four days, and he knew the kitsune brat would drive him mad until she returned. He leaned back against the wooden frame of the Bone Eater's Well and sighed.  
  
It would be a long four days.  
  
11111111111111  
  
The kitsune twitched in his sleep, his face contorting in an odd way. Anguish was written on his features as he dreamed. He was recalling it. He remembered what had happened, and who had done it. That face would forever haunt his dreams.  
  
%2%2% Dream Sequence %2%2%  
  
"Otou-sama?" a small voice asked.  
  
Shippou looked down at his son, almost seven years old now, and a small smile flecked about his lips in a small humourous way. "Yes son?" he replied, his eyes dancing with all the love he felt for this small child he had created and brought to life.  
  
"Why do I have to hide my tail and my paws when I go to school?"  
  
Shippou's face seemed to fall a fraction, but he continued to look at his son with all of the love he possessed. "Because, it would cause people to be afraid of you and accuse you of things you did not do." Shippou's memories went to Inu Yasha, almost over five hundred years ago, when hanyous were persecuted by both demon and human like just for being born.   
  
"Why?"  
  
"You know about your demonic heritage, ne?" Shippou asked his child.  
  
"Hai."  
  
Shippou sighed and looked down at his son's bed sheet, toying them in his sharp claws, careful not to break the thin fabric. "Because a long, long time ago, demons were thought of as monsters, no matter how nice or kind we were. Or at least, most humans thought us to be like that."  
  
Shippou's son looked up at him confused, "But if they knew about us so long ago, why don't they know that we're here now?"  
  
Shippou almost laughed, but he just smiled. "There are people -humans- that know of our existence, but they don't say anything. It is for our protection, even if we may be stronger than them one on one, they outnumber us full demons one hundred and fifty-to-one, and hanyous fifty-to-one. The ones that don't know, forgot many years ago how to see through a demon's glamour. They now think of us as myths, or even fairy-tails." Shippou's son nodded in understanding.  
  
"Is that why Koji-kun doesn't show his ears?" he asked. Now Shippou laughed, "Yes, that is why young Koji doesn't show his wolf ears." Shippou's thoughts strayed to the young ookami hanyou, his son's best friend.  
  
There was a polite knock on the door, and Shippou turned smiling to it.  
  
His smile evaporated as he saw who stood there. His face turned the color of sour milk, and he breath caught in his throat. He felt bile rising up in his trachea as he stared at the carcass that hung from a long spear-point. His mate Kasai hung limp. Dead bloodshot eyes stared at him, lifeless.  
  
"MOMMY!!" His son yelled, tears escaping his eyes as he clawed through his bed sheets and almost his father as he trued to reach his mother. Shippou held his son's arms to his sides and made him turn away from the terrible scene that was before him.  
  
"Hello, fox," a sinister voice echoed through the hallways, and Shippou's heart skipped a beat, terror clinging at his chest.  
  
Naraku stepped though the doorway and looked at Kasai sadistically, licking his lips. Shippou's hands trembled as he looked at a ghost as he knew it. They had killed Naraku almost five hundred years ago, or at least, Inu Yasha had. He had seen the death-blow with his own eyes, yet Naraku stood there before his very eyes, and very much alive.  
  
"Well, well," Naraku grinned evilly, "Look at what the cat dragged in. If it isn't the baby fox all grown up." He looked at the child in Shippou's arms, "And even with a kit of his own." Shippou clutched his son tighter against his body, and his son sniffed at the smell of his mother's blood. The scent of sandalwood was heavy on her, as though it seeped from the inside out.  
  
"Otou-sama."  
  
Shippou did not take his eyes away from Naraku, but answered, "Yes, Kuranai?" "Mommy was supposed to get home earlier." Shippou stiffened as he realized this. This was why she had been late. He could smell the bastard's seed inside his mate. He had raped Kasai. It was evident, if not by the way she smelled, then by the triumphant look on Naraku's face.  
  
It took all of Shippou's willpower not to attack the spider hanyou right then and there, killing the bastard yet again.  
  
Naraku threw Kasai off of the spear, and gave the blade a light lick, tasting the blood of the vixen youkai. Shippou felt rage like he had never hd before, he struggled with himself to not kill the bastard in front of his son, feeling that Kuranai had seen enough bloody murder and death on that night.  
  
Shippou growled deep in his throat, and Naraku smiled at him, all the while licking the blade. Shippou snarled, "You filthy scum!" Naraku grinned at Shippou as the kitsune charged. Naraku's sadistic grin stayed present on his face as he said, "Ah, ah. Tut-tut little fox. Bad things happen when you leave the kits all alone."  
  
Shippou stopped in mid-stride halfway across the room. He felt his stomach plummet, and he turned fearfully to look at where his son had laid on his bed.  
  
Kuranai still sat on the bed, looking about the room scared.  
  
Shippou looked back at Naraku too late. He felt the spear glide through his lower torso with ease, only to be pulled out slowly and painfully. When it finally was released from his body, Shippou placed his hands over the wound, as though trying to stop it from bleeding.   
  
"DADDY!" Kuranai screamed. Tears flowed from his eyes as he watched his father fall to the floor, blood seeping from the wound.  
  
"Kuranai....." Shippou said softly, he coughed, and blood seeped from his mouth. He turned to look at his son, and Kuranai cried out to him. "Kuranai, you must.... you must use it now! Get..... get away from here...... Kuranai!" Naraku frowned at the fox, "You're making too much racket, kit. DIE!" Naraku brought his foot down on Shippou's head, and with a sickening crunch, Shippou fell limp and the life light faded from his eyes as he died.  
  
Karunai stared at the dead body of his father. Shock caved in around the young kit, and Kuranai stopped crying.  
  
The tears just stopped.  
  
Karunai reached for his necklace that was on the night stand, but before he could do anything, everything went faded out and went black.  
  
%2%2% End Dream Sequence %2%2%  
  
Kagome rushed over to where the kitsune lay, and she held him as he whimpered in his sleep, rocking him back and forth like she did when he was little. If only she knew that this wasn't her son, but her son's son.  
  
11111111111111  
  
"Boton......."  
  
"............"  
  
"Boton.....!"  
  
"............"  
  
"BOTON!"  
  
Boton rushed into the room, wind following her as she ran.   
  
"Yes, Koenma sir?" she panted, a little out of breath. As she looked to where Koenma's desk was, she giggled. Koenma sat in his chair with his arms crossed and a vein poking out of his forehead. Across from him was an annoyed looking kitsune with a stamp of approval right in the middle of his face.  
  
"Would you mind telling me exactly HOW this kitsune died!?" Koenma said crossly, annoyance flashing across his face as he nearly dropped his pacifier out of his mouth. "Hmm, let's see," Boton replied, pulling out a little notebook from nowhere. She opened it up and put a finger on a page, looking through lines. "Name please?" she asked.  
  
"Kito Shippou"  
  
Boton dropped the book she had pulled out. "THE Kito Shippou!?" Shippou scowled, "Yes, THE Kito Shippou." Boton looked at him with wide eyes, "You're one of the originals, aren't you?" Shippou sighed, "Yes, I'm one of the originals, but that's beside the point." Boton nodded and picked her book back up, brushing it off. She flipped through a few pages until she stopped.  
  
"Ah! Here it is! You died of old age, correct?"  
  
Shippou felt his eyebrow twitch, "No."  
  
"No? But you were supposed to......"  
  
"I was murdered by a man named Naraku."  
  
Boton dropped her book again, but this time she clapped her hands over her mouth in fright, "N-Naraku?" "Yes Naraku. I don't know how, but he's back, and he murdered my Mate and myself, and I don't even want to know how many others. I'm sure he's made his way into the Makai by now, so we need to stop him quickly. I've been waiting for my appeal case to become alive again for almost twenty years now, and I finally got Koenma's attention. If Naraku is indeed back, then I will need help. Lots of it."  
  
Koenma smiled, "And I know just the people."  
  
11111111111111  
  
Yurameshi ((I spell that right? O.o)) Yusuke pulled a pack of candy from his pocket and ripped off the plastic top. Grabbing a piece, he flicked it up in the air and caught it in his mouth. Chewing, he reached for another when he got smacked in the back of the head.  
  
"OW! Dammit!" Yusuke complained as he accidently spat the candy back out. He turned around to look at the person who hit him,"Who ever did that is in for a serious– ACK!" He gave an offhanded laugh and rubbed the back of his head, "Uh..... Hey Keiko."  
  
"Don't you 'Hey Keiko' me, Yurameshi Yusuke! Why didn't you come to school today!?" Keiko yelled at him, hands on hips and glaring threateningly. Yusuke sighed, "School's such a drag, they all hate me there anyway, so what's the point? And I barely go as it is being a Spirit Detective and all." He put his hands in his pockets and started to stroll off.  
  
"Well you could at least go more than ONCE A WEEK!" she said, grabbing his ear and pulling him backwards. "OW! What the hell is that for!?" he cried, trying to detatch Keiko's grip from his ear. "Come on, Boton's looking for you. Hiei and Kuwabara are at Kurama's house already. Apparently you guys have another mission or something."  
  
"Okay, okay! Just LET GO OF THE EAR!!!!"  
  
11111111111111  
  
"Okay, so what do you want us to do?" Yusuke asked, yawning.  
  
"HAVEN'T YOU BEEN PAYING ATTENTION!?" Koenma yelled through the TV set.  
  
"No, not really."  
  
Koenma sighed, what did he do to have to get stuck with such an arrogant bunch as Spirit Detectives? "You are to find out information on the whereabouts of Naraku. You will have an assistant on this case. He is a kitsune named Shippou, and he is one of the originals...."  
  
"What the hell is an 'Original'?"  
  
Koenma looked as though he would kill someone soon (That someone going by the name of Yurameshi Yusuke).  
  
Kurama looked over to Yusuke, "An original is a demon that helped create the barrier between the worlds about five hundred years ago after Naraku died. There are only a few left alive, I think. Sesshomaru, a dog demon, Kouga, a wolf demon, and Shippou apparently died about fifteen years ago. From the beginning there were only a few anyway. Besides Sesshomaru, Kouga and Shippou, there was Inu Yasha, an inu hanyou, Kouga's wolf tribe–some of them anyway–, the Wind Sorceress created by Naraku, Kagura, Kagura's sister, Kanna, Jinenji a half-demon whose demon side was unknown, and a young bat-girl hanyou , I am not aware of her name. All of the hanyous are dead now, killed off in battle or died of old age. The oldest age of a hanyou was five hundred and thirty, set by the Inu hanyou Inu Yasha."  
  
Yusuke held his head in his hands, "Ow! Alright already, dammit! You didn't need to blabber on about it, fox-boy, you're hurting me head!"  
  
"But he is right."  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!?" Yusuke shouted as Shippou stepped through the TV screen and into the room.  
  
"IT'S A G-G-GHOST!" Kuwabara screamed, throwing up his hands in front of his face as though to protect himself.  
  
"Hn. Stupid ningen," Hiei scoffed, kicking Kuwabara in the ribs.  
  
"Well, about an hour ago the red-headed oaf would be right, I would be a ghost, but I worked that out with Koenma. I get a living body until Naraku is defeated. For now, we need to find Kagome, she can help us. She did the first time."  
  
"Kagome? Who the hell is Kagome?" Yusuke said.  
  
"Kagome is the Miko that protects the Jewel of Four Souls, or the Shikon no Tama. She is also my mother."  
  
"MOTHER!?"  
  
000000000000000000000  
  
Well, not as long as I thought it would be, but I suppose seven and a half pages is enough for now. I wanted it to be longer, but I'll make the next chapter longer, I promise. Also, chapter two should be out be out by the end of the week. Unless I can do three in a week, chapter three won't be out until July. I know, gomen! But I'm going on vacation to Georgia on Sunday and won't be back until July, if then. A bit afterwards, it's to Dad's and he doesn't have a computer ((Stone age, I know --;;;)). And THEN, it's off to New York City for sight seeing, lol. I'll be there for a week, and THEN I have band camp for two weeks, and then school starts........  
  
Lovely, I know.  
  
Lol, but still, hopefully I'll get out a chapter or two out by the end of the week and then I'll have to roll on. Sorry you guys, but I'm working on it. Until then,  
  
Sayonara!  
  
000000000000000000000  
  
PUSH  
  
THE  
  
BUTTON  
  
RIGHT  
  
DOWN  
  
HERE  
  
!!!!!!!! 


	3. Volume One, Chapter Two: A Look Into The...

Disclaimer: I own neither Inu Yasha nor Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Quick authors note. Vote for pairings! This applies to both mm.org and ff.net. Votes will be tallied together, and voting will end at Volume One; Chapter Ten, or before if the votes are outrageous.   
  
Kagome Pairing Votes Are As Is:  
  
Kurama = 1  
  
Hiei = 0  
  
Inu Yasha = 0  
  
Vote now!   
  
000000000000000000000  
  
Tournament of Hell  
  
Volume One; Chapter Two  
  
A Look Into The Past  
  
Naraku moved about his chambers in one of the most lavishly expensive mansions in the Makai. His portal mirror had made it possible to go to whichever time he wished, but only to a certain point. The last date was two years from now. He had been annoyed that he could not find any more youkai in the human world besides Shippou and his son, and that had only been by accident. Masai was the first creature he had seen when he came to this time, and after torturing her for information, he had learned what he needed about the Makai, Reikai and the human world (Cookie for anyone who can tell me what they called the human world! Sigh I forgot --;;;). The little kit had got away, and that has really pissed him off, not to mention giving him a mighty blow to his ego.  
  
He knew he needed to draw out youkai, and strong ones, for his army. This set him into thinking.  
  
What did he need to do that would draw strong youkai into his army? Then it struck him.  
  
A tournament.  
  
Naraku smirked, this was going to be too easy.  
  
11111111111111  
  
"Okay, so where does she live?"  
  
Shippou looked over to where Kurama was sitting, "Kagome lives at the Sunset Shrine, almost on the outskirts of Tokyo. If we approach her, she might not know who you guys are, but she'll recognize my aura, so you should be fine. But we may have to wait for a while, considering she might not be home from her quest yet, or it might be so late in the game that she might be living back in the Feudal ages."  
  
The Spirit Detective had been briefed on the quest for the Shikon no Tama, and, although they found it hard to believe, they had come across weirder things than time travel before.  
  
Yusuke stared hard at Shippou, "So are we gonna get off our asses and leave anytime soon, or what?" Shippou nodded, and glanced at his wristwatch. It was noon. "If we take a car, it'll take us a good hour and a half due to Tokyo traffic, she lives on the other side of town. If we take the train or subway, it should only take us half an hour. So what do you guys want to do? Train or subway?"  
  
The group agreed on taking the subway, knowing it would be cheaper. Grabbing whatever, they all headed out for the subway station.  
  
11111111111111  
  
Kagome placed a cool washrag on the kitsune's forehead. He had stopped tossing and turning, and was now mumbling in his sleep.  
  
Suddenly, his eyes shot open and he bolted to sit up, gasping for breath and holding his chest. Kagome was instantly at his side, rubbing his back and mumbling nothings to try and get him to settle down. When he finally calmed down enough to relax, he looked at Kagome with annoyed eyes.  
  
"Why did you bring me into your home, Miko? Are you not afraid of youkai?" Kuranai snorted, looking down and grasping the bed sheets in his hands, scowling, "You stupid humans stopped fearing us four hundred years ago, challenging us, forcing us into hiding." He looked up at her, glaring, "Do not look surprised, Miko. I know you can see me for what I am, your aura is powerful enough, much too powerful for a normal miko. My concealment glamour should be nonexistent to your eyes."  
  
Kagome looked at him with sad, loving eyes. "Is your name Shippou?" She asked. Kuranai's eyes went wide and he started to inch away from her until he came in contact with her wall.  
  
"How.... How do you know that name?" He demanded. His father had left him, his good for nothing father had died when he was just a kit, leaving him all alone to face the harshness of the real world. A different place than he had known it to be.  
  
He had run from Naraku, and he had escaped, but only barely. He had used his secret weapon, a rare Moonstone Flower leaf to give him total invisibility, given to him by his father on his fifth birthday. It hid his aura from others and made him invisible to the naked eye. He did not even make any sound. Kuranai had sustained serious injuries that needed to be treated quickly, else he would die, youkai or not. He went straight to his best friend's Koji's house, the wolf hanyou. Koji's ookami father treated his wounds, and he was welcome to stay there for the time being, but not all wolf packs are open for admittance. Once Kuranai's wounds healed, he was off.  
  
He traveled to the makai, where he was trained by a Dragon youkai in ninjutsu, or the way of the ninja. He learned to conceal his aura, until it was only just noticeable, and with the help of his fox illusion abilities, he was able to change the look of his body to match his environment, earning himself the nickname Ryukitsunekage, or Shadow Dragon Fox. Ryunin, his sensei, had taught him the Way of the Dragon Ninja, and he mastered the ultimate technique after training for five years.   
  
Kage Ryu no Jitsu, The Shadowed Dragon Technique.   
  
Kuranai had created his own techniques also, combining his kitsune magick with his shinobi skills, increasing his attacks tenfold. He had become a well known and feared assassin in the makai, and he was hired by very rich and very powerful demons to dispose of their enemies. After eight years of being an assassin, he returned to the human world, richer than most every dreamed. He was a thief by nature, as are most kitsunes, and as soon as he learned of the legend of the Shikon no Tama, he instantly went researching for it.  
  
After a year of searching for it, his resources led him to Higurashi Kagome. An odd girl who was constantly absent from school due to sickness, but from an inside look on hospital records, the only time she had ever been to one was when she was eight and had caught a serious case of the chicken pocks, and had a fever of 103.6. It decreased by the next day, and she was free to go.  
  
He hired a private youkai detective to track her, and learned that Higurashi Kagome was only at her house for a day or two every month or so. She would say something to her mother about an Inu Yasha character and ramen, and go into the well house. She would not reappear until later, again via the well house, and this led to a full blown investigation on Kuranai's part. The well puzzled him, and again his kitsune nature kicked in, itching to solve the puzzle of the well house and the mysterious girl.  
  
The same girl who stood before him. The miko that let him sleep in her own bed, in her house, with her family in it. And here he was, a strange youkai that she didn't even know.  
  
Kagome looked at Kuranai sadly, thinking that he was Shippou and didn't recognize her anymore.  
  
"Shippou is my son. I would know his name anywhere."  
  
"Shippou.... was your.... son?" Kuranai's throat constricted at the thought. He had not pieced it together until now. His father's stories about his Grandmother. Well, adopted Grandmother. The time traveling miko Kagome.  
  
Kagome nodded, tears pricking at her eyes as she looked at the kitsune in front of her that looked so lost. Kuranai looked down, his bangs hiding his eyes from view. A few droplets of salt water hit her bed, and Kuranai fisted his hands into the bed sheets even more. The thin fabric obtained holes from the claws of the fox demon, but neither occupant of the room seemed to notice or care.  
  
Kagome felt her maternal instincts kicking in, wanting to comfort this creature in front of her.  
  
Kuranai laughed a little bit, and raised his hand to wipe the tears from his face. "You look a little young to be my Grandmother, Miko."  
  
Kagome's eyes went wide and she clapped her hands over her mouth. "You mean that you're....." she trailed off, not really knowing what to believe.  
  
Kuranai nodded looking over at her, "Hai Obaa-chan. Shippou is my father. Or rather, was." He looked down again, scowling at the bed again, his hands fisting in rage. "That bastard left me when I was only six years old! Didn't even say goodbye. Fucker! Die on me, will you, you son of a bitch!"  
  
Kuranai had tears streaming down his face by this time, and he punched the wall next to the bed, effortlessly putting a hole into it. His frame shook with sobs, and he fell limp. Kagome crawled onto the bed with him and pulled him into her lap, rocking him gently, whispering little nothings trying to soothe the grandson she never knew she had.  
  
000000000000000000000  
  
MEEP! Sorry for such a short chapter, but if you guys wanted another one before I leave, then this is the longest you're going to get for now. I'm going on vacation, and I'll be back sometime in July, so you won't get an update until then. I know, I know! bows profusely Gomen! But I will be bringing a note book with me on all of my travels, so you'll definitely get more than a couple of chapters when I return. And when I go to New York, we're taking the car, and that's a good 14-16 hour drive, so talk about writing time! sweatdrop Anyway, sorry for the hiatus time and the shortage of a chapter, but I have to leave tomorrow, so this is as long are you're going to get, as I said before. Sigh And I'm sorry to the readers of my other stories because I won't be able to update them by the time I leave. Motorcycle picnic tomorrow and Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban to see. And I know the title sucks, but I honestly couldn't think of a name for it. --;;; And this one doesn't even really fit it! sigh 


	4. Volume One, Chapter Three: Family Encoun...

Disclaimer: I own neither Inu Yasha nor Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Quick authors note:  
  
Sorry for not updating all summer, but I've been gone, and when I got back, my comp was so full of Viruses and Worms and Trojan Horses that we had to go get it cleaned out, and that cost quite a few bucks. --;;; But I'm back now, so let the writing continue!!!  
  
Also, doesn't allow voting, so now we are "Requesting", so request for pairings! This applies to both and Requests will be tallied together, and requesting will end at Volume One; Chapter Ten, or before if the requests are outrageous.  
  
Kagome Pairing Requests Are As Is:  
  
Kurama = 2  
  
Hiei = 4  
  
Inu Yasha = 0 ((Poor Inu Yasha, it's his show, and he's not getting any requests. Lol))  
  
((If you have another pairing suggestion, go ahead and ask. This goes for any character, so if you think, say, Boton should be paired up with Inu Yasha or something, feel free to speak up! ))  
  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Tournament of Hell Volume One: Chapter Three Family Encounters  
  
Kuranai wiped his arm across his forehead, getting the sweat out of his face and eyes. He wore traditional blue hakamas and a white haori, given to him by Ji-chan, and he was currently sweeping the shrine grounds with an old homemade broom, clearing the walkways of dust and dirt. Ji-chan was quite happy to have another hand on the shrine, and although Kuranai didn't get paid for helping out, he was given room and board, as well as clothing and food. For the first time in many years, Kuranai felt truly happy.  
  
If he peered carefully and squinted just right, Kuranai could see the faint pink glow that surrounded the shrine grounds, the barrier that kept unwanted and unknown demons away from the shrine grounds. The barrier was very well hidden and discreet, but also very powerful to boot.  
  
It would take a very powerful and talented demon to break it.  
  
Someone like Naraku.  
Kuranai suppressed a shudder just at the very thought of the spider hanyou's name. The man -no, beast- plagued his dreams often, and most times he found himself being held by Kagome when he woke screaming from his nightmares. Most times he relived the scene of his father's death, the sound of the crunch of his father's skull, or the look of glee that flashed on Naraku's face as he looked upon Shippou's face when he saw Kasai, his mate, hanging dead on a pike-spear, her blood dripping down the long handle. But when Kuranai woke, he found himself comforted by his adopted grandmother.  
  
Kuranai had opted to call Kagome: Kagome, as calling her Grandmother when they looked to be the same age would be confusing for most people.  
  
The sweeping wasn't laborious work, but it was well over a hundred degrees today, and the humidity was unbearable ((KY: I think Tokyo is humid, I forgot what zone it's in though --;;;)). Kuranai wasn't much bothered by it, but as he began to sweat more, he found himself becoming rather wet on his chest, back, pits, and face.  
  
Deciding that the clothing was becoming too much of a bother, he pulled his haori out from his hakamas and quickly shed it, tossing it by the front door and making a mental note to pick it up later.  
  
He swung his arms a bit, letting the still air stir up around them and get them a little cooled off. Kuranai looked down at his chest. He was well muscled, but lean and not bulky. His eight pack had reduced to a six pack in his few years of living in Ningenkai, and he glanced at the tattoo on his left breast.  
  
It was of a black dragon, with glowing red eyes. Twin fangs poked from its top lip and curved slightly towards the body, only barely going past its chin. Tendrils of blue-grey smoke billowed out of its nose, and went to circle around the dragon itself. The dragon was almost snakelike, like most Asian dragons were, and in its clawed hands were two kunai, each one with a different tag on it. The tag on the left was written in Kanji, saying "Ryu Kage", or Shadow Dragon, and the one on the right mirrored it in Kanji, but instead said "no Jitsu", or (Ninja) Technique.  
  
The Shadow Dragon Technique.  
  
His reminder of those years when he trained under Ryunin, his lessons ranging from survival training to swordsmanship.  
  
With his mind in his memories, time went by quickly for the young kitsune, and when he looked up while sweeping, he realized that he had already swept the entire shrine grounds. Gently laying the broom right next to the front door, he left his shirt and went over to the Goshimboku (God Tree), for some quiet time. With one leap, Kuranai cleared thirty feet to rest himself in one of the higher branches.  
  
Closing his eyes, Kuranai decided on taking a short nap to relax a little bit.  
  
In no time at all, his breathing evened out and Kuranai was soundly asleep.  
  
11111111111111111111111111111111111111  
  
Yusuke yawned as he walked beside Shippou. The fox youkai looked tense and relaxed at the same time, if that were possible. Sighing, the young spirit detective reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of gum, taking off the wrapper, he threw it into a trash can they passed by. Tossing it up, he opened his mouth to catch it in, when he thudded into Shippou's back, causing him to miss it by a mile, as it ended up hitting his forehead instead.  
  
"Hey!" Yusuke complained, "Why they hell did you stop?!" Shippou raised an eyebrow at the young semi-youkai. "Because we're here." Yusuke blinked, "Oh... er.... I knew that...."  
  
Shippou shook his head, I 'Kami if he doesn't remind me of Inu Yasha.' /I  
  
"You mean we gotta climb all those stairs?!" Kuwabara whined.  
  
Hiei snorted, "Hn. Climb yourself, ningen." With a flick, the koorine flicked and disappeared, only to be seen about one third of the way up.  
  
Shippou fought the urge to eyeroll, I ' And Lord Sesshomaru.' /I  
  
All of a sudden there was a loud BANG! And Hiei came sailing back down the steps. With a thud, he landed on his butt with a loud "Umph!"  
  
Yusuke burst out laughing, bending over and holding his stomach for support. A small smile flecked Kurama's face, and Kuwabara grinned, "Hey shrimp! Did you trip? Ahahaha!!!!" Hiei scowled and disappeared, only to reappear beneath Kuwabara to trip him, sending him tumbling onto the ground head first. "Foolish human!" Hiei spat, "There is a barrier at the top of the stairs. It rejected me and I could not get through."  
  
Shippou closed his eyes and shook his head at the koorine. "If you had waited for a moment, I would have told you that there would have likely been a barrier up. She iis/I a very powerful miko after all."  
  
Hiei narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Hn."  
  
Kurama's eyes lit up and flecked gold. "I would like to examine this barrier. If I can, I will disarm it, and make it so we can pass." Shippou looked uncertain, "Let me see if it will accept me first. If it does, I will go and talk to Kagome about taking it down." Kurama looked a little bit hesitant, "How do we know she will listen to you?"  
  
Shippou had already started up the stairs.  
  
"Because I am her son."  
  
11111111111111111111111111111111111111  
  
Kuranai was jolted out of his nap by a loud BANG! near the front entrance. Jumping down from his branch, he ran to the steps, looking down to see what had happened, forgetting to put his shirt back on. At the foot of the steps stood a small group, consisting of five males.  
  
One had red hair with green eyes, and wore an upperclassman uniform pink in color, he smelled of faint youkai, kitsune, with more human than demon, maybe a semi-demon, less than hanyou. Another of the group also smelled of youkai, but he was definitely hanyou, but of an unknown kind to Kuranai. He wore a regular boys uniform, but it was green in color, so it was apparent he was not from this part of Tokyo. His hair was slicked back, but not overly greasy, and he had piercing dark brown eyes. Kuranai eyed the only human in the group. He had orange hair with a gaunt figure and face. He seemed quite strong, for human standards, but for youkai, he would be in the higher middle class. His uniform was identical to the hanyou's, but blue in color. The shortest member of the group had black hair that was swept up in unnaturally spiky hair, with a blaze of white on the front. His mahogany eyes were cold and distant, and reminded Kuranai oddly of the Taiyoukai, Sesshomaru. His clothes consisted of a black cloak topped with a white scarf that hung around his neck. He looked quite annoyed, and Kuranai could tell that he was the one that had been rejected by the barrier.  
  
It appeared that Kagome's miko powers did their work.  
  
Kuranai looked for the fifth member of the group, only to see him climbing up the long stairway towards the shrine. His short auburn hair was relatively straight, with the exception of his bangs which stood up. He was facing down, so Kuranai couldn't see what his face looked like. He was a full kitsune, the scent was not hard to miss.  
  
Kuranai figured that he would be rejected by the barrier as well, so he went off to the side of the stairs, jumping out in the woods that surrounded the shrine, and running down the hill. He made it to the bottom, about twenty feet away from the steps, as well as the group.  
  
The red-head kitsune turned to him, raising his eyebrow at his state of undress, but widening his eyes at the sight of the tattoo. The short one snorted, and turned his back to Kuranai, obviously not caring. The one with the green outfit scowled at him, and the one with the blue blinked.  
  
"What do you want, youkai?" Kuranai demanded, moving his legs to easily balance himself, while putting up his arms in a fighting pose.  
Yusuke snorted at him, "Cool it man, we're just here to talk to the miko Kagome." Kuranai growled, "My ass you are!" Kurama raised an eyebrow at him, "I assure you, Ryukage shinobi (Shadow Dragon Ninja), we are only here to speak with the Lady Kagome about and evil hanyou named Naraku. We were told she had information on him, and we need to learn how to destroy him before anything else goes amiss."  
  
Kuranai growled loudly when Naraku's name was mentioned, surprising all of the group, with the exception of Hiei, who stood quietly to the side, as though not paying attention to the conversation. Kuranai temporarily forgot himself, snarling at them, "My grandmother has enough troubles at the moment without having to deal with yourselves. She is away at the moment, and will not be back for many days, even weeks. I would suggest that you leave and do not come back!"  
  
Kuranai growled at exposed his teeth at them, razor sharp fangs threatening. Kurama sighed, knowing this would get him nowhere. He turned to face the stairs, calling up to the fifth member of the group.  
  
"The Lady Miko Kagome is not here. We will have to return another time, Shippou."  
  
Kuranai went rigid, this going unnoticed by all of the group save one.  
  
"Hn. What's the matter, kit? Scared of Shippou?" Hiei smirked.  
  
The group looked at him, and noticed his face, chalk white, and his shaking legs. Kuranai stood stock still until Shippou stepped off of the bottom step, and looked at him. Shippou's eyes went wide as he stared at his son.  
  
Kuranai was only frozen for a moment, when suddenly he snarled, and sprang upon the unsuspecting Shippou. Shippou was shocked to see Kuranai, much less to find him attacking him. Kuranai charged at the older kitsune, claws open and fangs bared, snarling ruthlessly. Tears streaked down his face as he attacked his father, instincts pounding incessantly in his head as he clawed Shippou's skin open, causing blood to flow freely down his arm.  
  
Shippou made no move to attack him, for he knew the pain that flowed through his son. He had felt the same when his father had died, but he had been given a savior, Kagome, but from the pain that showed on his son's face, he knew that he had suffered greatly at the loss of both of his parents so suddenly.  
  
Kuranai saw red. He no longer had control over himself, his demon blood was running rampage through his veins, and he was feeling the high of it. The feel of his claws ripping through flesh. This was the youkai experience. The monstrosity feeling that devours demons alive.  
  
Suddenly, there was a flash of blue, and a shout Kuranai couldn't make out. He turned to it, only to have the spirit gun attack explode in his face. The next thing he knew, everything went black, and he fainted on his way to the ground.  
  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
AN: Hey guys!!! SO glad to finally be able to update. Hope you guys liked it! Sorry for the long wait, tried to make it longer, but I was running out of ideas. If you have any, tell me in a review!!!  
  
I'll be updating my other fanfics as soon as possible, Heir to the Western Lands first, then Wolf Within. Enjoy 'em!!!!!  
  
Sayonara!!!  
  
-Kawaii Youkai 


End file.
